


History Repeats Itself

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Kindergarten, True Love, Young Love, philidosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Philip is on his first day of kindergarten, he is more than excited as he is ready to make new friends. With old faces and new ones, he already has a few of his best friends but maybe will possibly find... his own love.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	History Repeats Itself

“Here we are, Pip,” Eliza smiles warmly with a giddy glint in her eyes as she gently held her son’s chubby hands as they walked down the hallway of her former elementary school. Philip has a excited grin on his face, his backpack full and prepared, his purple lunchbox dangled in his other hand. 

Behind them, Alexander followed after them with Angie in one arm and a sleepy Fanny and snoring Alex in the stroller as he tried to keep up with his pregnant wife and energetic son all but juggling three other children. While doing so, Alexander looked back and forth with intrigued eyes and familiarity as he fondly remembered this place all too well, despite only been here for two months when he was only five. The walls were still white, with humming birds and roses decorating and giving a splash of colour. 

“Did you and papi meet here, mama?” Philip excitedly asked as he gaze up at his mama with happy eyes. Eliza grinned as she looked over her shoulders as Alexander reflected it back with the same enthusiasm. 

“Indeed we did...” Alexander echoed at the fond memory while Eliza gaze down with warm smile. Philip grinned, looking up ahead as he pointed up, 

“There’s my classroom!” He excitedly exclaimed as he his parents grinned widely as they came to Mrs. Mulligan’s classroom where a woman with dark hair that was slowly greying with friendly smile as she greeted several children and parents. 

“Mrs. Mulligan?” Eliza softly said and the older woman looked up, her eyes widen for a moment before grinning wide as she exclaimed after looking between The Hamilton Couple,

”Why if it isn’t...” she pulled up her spectacles. “The Little Angel and her Little Lion!”

She joyfully clapper her hands and gave a quick embrace to the couple as the happily returned it. “Oh, God! The Lord has been so generous to let the two of you to be together again! I heard everything from Mrs. Schuyler after she contacted me as soon as Philip turned five and will be starting school! Where is the little man?” The woman laughed, clapping her hands excitedly.

”Me! Me!” Philip bounced on his feet with an arm up with a excited grin. Mrs. Mulligan looked down and smiled,

”You look so sweet,” she hummed as Alexander and Eliza snickered as their son stood proudly with a grin. Eliza kisses his crown while Alexander whispered in his former teacher’s ear, 

“Yeah, but he will talk your ears off, ma’am.”

”Sounds familiar,” Mrs. Mulligan smirked while Alexander grinned cheekily. 

After kissing their heir son goodbye, Alexander and Eliza left with their three younger ones. Alexander sighs, “I am so glad this is my day off... that way, I won’t get to listen to Burr’s constant nagging.”

As he said that, his wife smirked cheekily, “Aw, I thought you were happy so you could spend the day with me.”

”You know I always want to spend my days with you,” Alexander mused as Eliza giggles and leaned onto his shoulder as they walked off. 

Meanwhile, Philip happily went to hang up his coat and backpack before going to sit on a table and began colouring. While he sat along, a familiar voice chirped, “Hi, Pip!”

Looking up, Philip grinned as he greeted, “Hi Georges!”

Georges Washington de Lafayette happily sat beside the other boy and watched him color, “What are you drawing?”

”My family,” Philip replies proudly, finishing up before showing it to his friend. Georges smiles at the fingers in front of a house, Philip’s mama and papa stood together while Philip’s papa held the new baby that was currently in his mama’s tummy. Philip’s mama was holding Little Alex while Philip was drawn to be playing with Angie and Fanny. The sun had a smiley face and there were some clouds in the sky.

”It looks nice,” the French boy praised before adding on. “Angie looks pretty.”

”I know! Thank you,” Philip grinned as he made sure to put the drawing in his backpack to show his mama and papi later when he goes home.

The day went well, Mrs. Mulligan put on a puppet show and read books to her students, teaching them to spell words and Philip even got a gold star! Philip and Georges met up with Philip’s cousins, The Churches Twins: Phil and Rine, at recess to play catch as they also invited Mrs. Mulligan’s granddaughters, the twins: Polly and Lydia Mulligan; Polly was more energetic and had her hair in a pigtail while Lydia had her hair down with a bow and was more quiet but just as friendly as her twin sister. 

The the five of the played along in the open fields by the sandbox before Polly accidentally threw the ball too high and flew over Philip’s head and rolled down the grass. Polly gasped, blinking before letting out a nervous laugh, “Oh... sorry.”

”It’s okay, I’ll get it,” Philip said, running off to get the ball back. The ball kept rolling and he quirkily followed it before it stopped by the sandbox where a girl sat by with her head buried in her knees. At first, Philip didn’t thought much of her as he was glad to have the ball back and just as he picked it up, ready to run back to his friends, it wasn’t until he heard the little girl sniff that he grew curious. 

Looking down, Philip notes the girl had long, curly hair as she wore a green dress with frills, white sockets to her knees and her shoes matched her dress. She continued to sniff and Philip grew sad as he thought she was lonely and no one wanted to be her friend. Feeling that he should make her feel better, he didn’t know why, but he felt he had too and he simply wanted to. With that, he put on his friendliest smile and politely greeted himself, “Hello, I’m Philip! Why are you sad? Do you want play with me and my friends?”

”R-really?” The girl stuttered, slowly looking up and Philip felt his heart flip as he nearly dropped the ball after seeing how beautiful the girl was. She had big, walnut coloured eyes and fat cheeks that made her look cute, tiny freckles on her nose, Philip felt his heart pounding as his face went red as he shyly stammered,

”Y-you’re so pretty!”

The girl blinked, slowly standing up as she wiped dry tears from her cheeks as she slowly smiled, “Really? I am?”

”Yes!” Philip exclaimed, nodding excitedly. The girl’s looked away shyly as her face turned red like his, shuffling her feet as she responded,

”Thank you, Philip...” a small pause, Philip nodded with a wide smile as she then continued while turning to look at him. “I’m Theodosia...”

”I like your name... it’s pretty, like you!” Philip said, still smiling as the girl giggled,

”Thank you!” She happily exclaimed before her happiness slowly faded as she looked down sadly. Philip’s smile fell as he heard her sniff,

”What’s wrong?” He asked, looking at her worriedly.

Theodosia pointed over to a group of boys and girls, playing together as she quietly said, “They said my name was weird. My dress was not pretty. And I was not pretty... but my mama got me my dress, it’s my favourite and mama has the same name as me...”

She let out another sniff and wiped away a tear, Philip felt his blood boil as he cried out, “NO! You’re very pretty! Beautiful like my mama and sisters! And when I say you are beautiful, _you are beautiful _because I always say the truth!” There was sense of pride in his honesty, Theodosia felt her heart pounding as her cheeks heated up as she slowly began to smile,

Philip saw she was getting happy as he then brought up his offer again, “You want to play with my friends and me? Don’t worry, they’re really nice!.. Phil is a little meanie sometimes but he’ll like you, I promise!” 

“Okay!” Theodosia excitedly said and Philip happily led her to his group of friends, who happily included her in on their fun. 

* * *

“All aboard the Hamilton Express, kids!” Alexander chuckled as Phil, Rine, and Georges cheered when their Uncle Alexander and Auntie Eliza came to pick them up with Philip. Angie his behind her mother’s legs as Eliza gently caressed her daughter’s head with a fond smile while she kissed Georges forehead. The French boy took a quick notice of the little girl as he happily chirped as he followed her around Eliza, exclaiming “Hi, Angie! You look pretty today!” 

Angie’s adorable face flustered, her wavy dark braid that was tied with a orange ribbon, bounced while her orange skirt danced to her knees as she hid her face in her mother’s thigh as she shyly said, “Thank you.”

Georges frowned, gently kicking his feet against the tiles before determining with a big grin that he will befriend Angie no matter what. Eliza sigh, smiling fondly at the two children as the fact that her poor little Angie was a shy girl and was mostly hiding behind her mama or papi or Philip or her favourite Uncle Church from new faces. Now, Georges was really a new face but the boy understood that Angie was very intimated by talking. He always is very fond of her as he deemed her pretty, beautiful even, and a very kind hearted soul. 

Eliza knew Georges will be a good influence on her daughter and hope for the best on the future. Looking over her shoulders, she grinned as she found her husband talking to Mrs. Mulligan’s son, Hercules Mulligan and it was as if the two knew each other in a way. Hercules was chuckling with genuine fondness towards the older man as he held his twin girls, Polly and Lydia, while Alexander juggled Fanny and Little Alex as they snored while sleeping in his shoulders. Their niece and nephew, Phil and Rine, ran around their uncle’s legs with Anastasie whom the Hamilton’s had picked up earlier from a few minutes prior. Alexander tried to multitask to keep up with Hercules’ words, rock his babies to remain sleep, and keeping a close eye on Anastasie, his niece and nephew. From the looks of it, Hercules looked quite amused as he bounced his daughters onto his shoulders as they giggled happily as they hugged their father’s head. His wife, Betty, was down the hall as she held her sons’ hands on either side, her older son John was waving goodbye to his friend, Charles Adam, and her other son William finished hugging his best friend, Catherine, before they ran to their mothers. Eliza and Betty shared a friendly smile when Philip came to hug Eliza, who happily snuggled with him and giggled as he pressed a peck on her pregnant belly. He was such a good boy.

“Mama, I made a new friend!” Philip exclaimed joyfully.

”Really?” Eliza grinned and clapped her hands in delight as Philip nodded and moved aside to present a pretty little girl behind him who waved at her, with a friendly smile. “Why, hello there, aren’t you a pretty girl.”

”Thank you, ma’am,” the little girl giggled as Philip happily went over to take her hand into his. 

“This is Theodosia, she is my new best friend!” Philip said as Theodosia looked up at him hopeful eyes and a genuine smile as Philip went on by saying, “And she is the most prettiest girl I ever met, mama.”

”Indeed,” Eliza chuckled, rubbing her belly with fond smile towards the children. 

Alexander looked over his shoulders and smiled, after waving Hercules and his family goodbye after the two men exchanged phone numbers, Phil and Rine ran back to play with their cousins and friends. Georges was tailing after Angie, who walked circles around her mama as he tried to make a conversation with her but the little girl was already flustered and timid to say anything as Eliza offered Georges a weak smile yet the boy was not going to give up and time soon as he was as stubborn as his own father. 

Alexander chuckled, bouncing Fanny and Little Alex in his arms as they began to slightly stir, he made his way until he heard a familiar voice call, “Alexander?”

Alexander froze, blinking several times before turning around to see his co-worker, Aaron Burr, who stood a few feet away with the same surprised expression as him. Both men simply stared, they had a rather difficult relationship considering they had gone to the same college and law school, lived a few blocks away from each other in their youth, shared a project together but however they both bickered day and night but at the same time... held a good amount of respect for each other. 

Blinking, Alexander forced a laugh before exclaiming, “Mr. Burr, sir!” 

Burr slowly came over with a forced smile, before realizing, “Oh... one of your children goes to this school?”

”My son. My niece and nephew, and friends’ kids...” Alexander murmured as his somewhat rival simply nodded as they both stood awkward and confused. 

Theodosia looked over at them and gasped with happily as she let go of Philip’s hand and ran to hug Burr’s leg, exclaiming out, “Daddy! I made new friends!”

Burr immediately smiled as he looked down at his daughter and lifted her up, “Did you now?”

”Yep!” Theodosia gestured and as Burr looked over, his smile nearly dropped as he realized she was gesturing to The Hamiltons and company... Philip gladly introduced himself while Anastasie, Phil and Rine soon followed, Georges and Angie as well, Fanny and Little Alex drifted off to sleep, Eliza happily waved while rubbing her belly while Alexander looked as shocked as his co-worker.

_‘Oh shit...’ _both men thought as they pulled on smiles that were greatly forced as they stuck around for the children sake before Burr made an excuse that his wife was waiting for him and their daughter. 

Alexander couldn’t be more relief as he and Eliza gather up the children and went off to the car, putting everyone in their car seats before entering themselves.

”Theodosia is such a very friendly girl, isn’t she, honey?” Alexander heard his wife hum as she sat in the passenger seat, Alexander forced a laugh and nodded, starting the gear,

”Yeah... can’t say the same about her father...” Alexander muttered,

”Pardon?” Eliza asked with a raised brow, Alexander forced a laugh as he replied,

”Nothing, nothing, let’s take these kids home!” Was all he said as he drove the car down the road.

While in the back, Philip thought dreamily as he sat between Georges and Phil, while Anastasie sat in the far left beside her little brother, he happily stated, “I’m going to marry her!”

”Who? Theodosia?” Georges asked as he looked to the backseat where Angie, Rine, Fanny and Alex sat.

”She’s seems nice,” Anastasie pointed out.

Philip happily nodded before frowning as his cousin, Phil pointed out, “You are too young to get married, Pip.”

”I don’t care... I love her,” Philip replies and Phil chuckled,

”No you don’t,” he said as Philip’ face turned red,

”Yes I do, I’ll prove it to you one day!” And with that, the boy stopped talking to his cousin who shrugged and began reading his book.

Philip pouted with his arms crossed as he looked down, however it slowly faded as he began smiling as he thought about Theodosia... he will prove he loves her... it will take some time but it is worth it.

History repeated itself in the most pleasant way...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Everything will be okay, I swear.
> 
> The sandbox has been bringing couples together from day one.


End file.
